Early Life
by PercabethLover0211
Summary: This is my way of a prequel for the Harry Potter series. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 New Friends, New School

**Early L****ife**

**Lily POV**

I was at home reading a book when my sister Petunia came running into the room coughing. She put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. She had tears coming out her eyes.  
"Lily! The kitchen stove is on fire! Come see!" she said before running back into the kitchen. I ran after her and saw what she meant. The stove was on fire and when my mom and dad threw water at the fire, more of the kitchen caught fire! I tried throwing water at the fire pleading god in my mind when... the fire stopped. I stared at the stove in stunned silence. When I looked at my parents, I saw relief on their faces. Then they told me and Petunia to go outside and have fun. I went outside, still stunned about what happened. Then I got out of my surprise and went to the park with my sister. I went on the swings and went so high that Tuni (nickname for Petunia) started shouting at me to stop. And so I stopped by jumping off the swing. I landed on the ground and started giggling. Tuni stopped her swing by dragging her feet in the sand and stared at me.  
"Why did you do that?" she asked.  
"What I just jumped off. It's just a small thing. And also, I wanted to show you what I somehow did yesterday." I picked up a flower and slightly closed my hand. The flower closed fully and when I put my hand flat, it opened again. Then I started opening and closing my hand. The flower closed and opened as well.  
"Stop that! You're a freak! You're a FREAK!" she shouted. Then she started running. I was going to run after her, when someone threw something at me. There was a pale boy standing there. He then made a leaf fly.  
"Who are you? Do you know how I'm doing all these odd things?" I asked  
"I'm Severus Snape. You are doing all these odd things because you're a _witch_." said the boy named Snape."That's a rude thing to say!" and I started to walk away.  
"No! Wait! That's not what I meant! I mean I'm a wizard and you're a witch!" said Snape.  
I looked at him. He looked scared like I was going to hit him. Just then Petunia who had came back and was quiet, snorted.  
"Yeah right! I think I know who you are now. You're that Snape boy, the weird guy!" she said,"Come on Lily! Let's go!" She tried to pull me away with her but I pushed her away. She glared at me and then ran off. I then turned to look at Severus Snape. He smiled at me and walked toward me.  
"Do you believe me?"he asked.  
"Yeah. I guess." Then Snape and I became friends. He told me all about the wizard and witch school called Hogwarts and how the first years get a letter to go to the school. We also went together to Diagon alley to buy our supplys for school.

On September 1st, we went to Platform 9 and 3 quarters to get on the Hogwarts Express. I said goodbye to my muggle family and got on the train. Since there wasn't any room in the other compartments, we sat in a compartment with two people in it.  
When we sat down, Sev (nickname for Severus) said,"You better be in Slytherin. That's where all the proper people go."  
The boy with messy black, who was quiet for a long time, said,"Why would you want to be in Slytherin? Slytherin sucks! Only weirdos go there!"  
Then the boy beside him said,"My full family was Slytherins!"  
"I thought you were proper!" said the black hair boy in surprise.  
"I think I will break the generation." the other boy replied with a grin.  
"Come on Sev. Let's go somewhere else." I said.  
While we were leaving the compartment, the boys shouted,"Bye, Snivellas!"  
We found an empty compartment and sat in there. We were silent for few minutes. Then we started swearing at the boys the way we would do if we said it in front of them. When we got to Hogwarts, we laughed and changed our clothes. I looked outside and saw how beautiful th school area was. I was sure I would have a great time at Hogwarts.

**James POV**

I was in the Hogwarts Express, laughing. Me and my friend Sirius Black had just met two people in our compartment. One was a boy named Severus Snape, I know his name because I saw him before, and the girl, I didn't know her name, but she was cute. Anyway, we Sirius and I were laughing like crazy when the compartment door opened. This boy with a book in his hand entered. He stared at me and Sirius and then took a shaky breath.  
"Can I join you compartment?" he asked.  
"Sure! Sit down." I said.  
He sat down at the seat opposite of me. He stared at me and then looked at the ground. I then realized that he won't talk until me or Sirius say something. I sighed.  
"Hey, what's you're name?" I asked, hoping for an answer.  
"My name is Remus Lupin. What about you and you friend?" he asked.  
"I James Potter and this is Sirius Black. Do you want to be our friend?" I said.  
"Sure."  
And from then, Remus Lupin became our friend. After a little bit of talking, we changed into our black robes. When we got there, all the first years went into a boat and sailed off to the school. In the boat me, Sirius and Lupin were in, we met another person name Peter Pettigrew. He became our friend too.

When we got into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall said we were going to be sorted. She called a girl with pigtails and that girl got into Ravenclaw. She called name after name when she got to the girl that I met on the train. Her name is Lily Evans. She got into Gryffindor. Since she got into Gryffindor, I really wanted to be in Gryffindor. I was thinking about all this I didn't realize Professor McGonagall called my name.  
"Potter, James!" she called.  
I walked up to front and put the hat on. It was quiet for few seconds. Then...  
"Hmm.. Where shall I put you? You are a brave boy. I think I will put you in... GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted out the last word. Everyone clapped. I went and sat next to Lily and said hi. When she saw me, she turned away.  
"I didn't mean to be rude to you in the train. I was just having fun. I'm sorry. Would you be my friend" I asked, hoping for a yes.  
"Sure!" she said as Sirius came to came to the Gryffindor table. I turned and saw that Lupin and Peter already got to the table. We then finally ate and went to the dormitory. I slept thinking about Lily Evans.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 James's Joke

**A/N: This is going to be short but I hope you like it!**

**Third Person POV**

2 weeks had past and Lily still couldn't find Snape. But she still knew he would be here, at Hogwarts. Just then she saw him. But he was hanging upside down in mid air. She ran to him and saw James and his two best friends. She walked to face James.

"What do you think you're doing? Put him down!" she ordered. James smirked and dropped Snape.

"You're lucky, _Snivellas._ You're lucky because Evans was here. Or you would have been sorry for laughing!" James said with a smirk.

"I don't need help from a mudblood like her!" shouted Snape. Lily stared at Snape. He had just called Lily mudblood. Snape had promised Lily that he would be at her side every time but now he wasn't at her side.

"Fine! I'm _very sorry _for helping you! I will never even try helping you never again! And you, James, I never want to see you again!" shouted Lily and she left. Right after, James turned to Snape.

"That wasn't very nice Snape. I think you could have been a little more nicer. So I think we'll try again and see if Snape wears undies!" said .James as he took out his wand again. He then did the spell that he found in the book he nicked from the restricted section in the library. He just made Lupin laugh when McGonnagal came. She told James and Sirius had detention for making fun of Snape and left.

After a while, Lupin said,"I told you not to do it. I told you but you didn't listen! Now look how much trouble you're in!"

James smirked,"Oh, come on Lupin! Don't be serious! We don't care that we're in trouble! I'm just happy!"

**A/N: I know it's short but I hope you like it!**


End file.
